Kakashi and Itachi: reverse situation
by bluewalrq
Summary: What if kakashi was the one ordered to kill the uchiha clan? My story as the two characters switch roles in a way. Possibly T later on UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This story was originally on the account akasukifangirl. It has been moved here. Right now, its still akasukifangirl talking :) My friends is helping me and will also be typing some of the story.  
a bit OOC for kakashi**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

**"**Hatake Kakashi! Your mission is to stop the threat of the Uchiha rebellion. The best way is to make them disappear from the face of the Earth. Once you have done this, you must leave the village. No one can know about your mission. Do you understand?"

"Hai!" I said. I had already started to think about what I would have to do. A question came up into my mind. "What about Uchiha Itachi?" He was my partner in the ANBU.  
The council hesitated for a while. They whispered among themselves. Finally, Danzou-sama had my answer.

"I will assign him to a different mission that day. You will not have to bother with him. This mission, however, will be one that is nearly impossible. He will most likely die."

I was a bit saddened by the fact that my comrade Itachi would have to die.

"I understand. When shall i do this?"

"In one week."

"Hai"

"You are dismissed."

I jumped off into a tree. I sat there thinking about the mission i would have to do. It wouldn't be easy. The uchiha clan were my friends, after they had saved me and raised me.

* * *

_**Flashback  
**_A boulder crashed on top of my. I couldn't move. There wasn't anything i could do. All I could do was wait for death. Then, I felt the weight being lifted. A pair of sharingan stared at me.

"Are you ok?"  
I wanted to shout at him. _Of course not! I had just been crushed my a boulder. _But I couldn't. My lungs hurt when I tried to breathe. And then I fainted. The last thing I heard was  
"Get a grip!"

When I woke up, there was a women sitting next to me. I tried to sit up and then let out a cry of pain. I looked down and saw myself covered in bandages. As I looked around, I reconized the Uchiha Fan. I was at the Uchiha section of the village. For the next few weeks, they cared for me. Changing my bandages, nursing me back to health. I was surprised with the amount of kindness they showed me. I had been taught that they were cold-hearted and self-centered. That they didn't love and started to train at a very young age. They didn't show mercy in battle. Yet that she was here, caring for me, contradicted everything.  
_**End Flashback**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Another chapter! please review! **

**WARNING!: chapters are short. If you have questions tell us!**

* * *

_**Hatake Kakashi POV**_

It's finally time for the mission. I thought, as I got ready for my mission. I had rested the last few days to store up chakra. Itachi had been sent on the mission 2 days ago, but still hadn't returned. It was assumed that he had died. I was saddened, but I had gone through Danzou-sama's training. I could master my feelings. I took a few deep breaths and looked out. It was supposed to be a full moon, but there were clouds covering it. I stepped out of my house and headed to the Uchiha section. And so it began. So much blood was spilled, more than I had ever spilled. I knew right away that no matter how much I tried to forget this, it would always be burned in my memory. The piercing screams, the hate in their eyes was unforgettable. When I arrived at the house of the women who cared for me, who I had found out was the village heads wife, there was a look of betrayal in her eyes. Yet she still said "I forgive you. Your pain will be much more painful than ours." I couldn't listen to it anymore. I drew my sword and stabbed her and her husband. As I jumped out of the house, I saw a young uchiha running. It was Sasuke-kun I had taken care of him sometimes when his parents were busy. I watched him run into the house that I had just left. I would have to kill him too. I jumped into the room where his parents had died and stood there waiting.

A few moments later, he entered the room and saw his parents. Immediately, his eyes started to tear up.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHY DID YOU KILL EVERYONE?!"  
I stepped out of the shadows so he could see me.

"Ka-Kakashi-san? why?!"

"To test my strength." I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Just for that?! You killed dad and mom and everyone! We saved you when you almost died!"

I winced. His words hate hit a nerve. I knew that soon, ANBU would be after me. I would have to settle this quickly. I threw a few kunai at him, all aimed at vital points. Just before they hit him, a group of Kunai knocked them out of the path. I turned toward the side and saw...

* * *

**Blue: MWAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!**

**Walrq: ^facepalm^ Really? akasukifangirl? really?!**

**Blue: review if you want to find out what happens**


	3. Chapter three aka cliffhanger answer

**Even though there were no reviews, Blue is nice (and bored) and will give you the answer to the cliff hanger, BUT NO MORE UNTIL I RECEIVE REVIEWS! well, fine, if one week passes with no reveiws, then we shall still post a new chapter. BUT WITH MORE REVIEWS, IT WILL COME QUICKER. So, the cliffhanger.**

* * *

**_Kakashi POV_**

**__**I turned around to see...

Uchiha Itachi!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue: so I guess that many people didn't like chapter three, due to the rushing. I'm sorry about that**

**Walrq: I told you not to do that**

**Blue: Che. Well,many people asked about obito. He appears in this chapter. Meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter. I would also like some feedback about what you think. It doesn't have to be positive, just tell me how to improve**

**Walrq: we do not own naruto because if we did, Sakura would not be so annoying**

* * *

**Kakashi POV  
I turned around to see  
Uchiha Itachi.**

"Kakashi-san?"  
"Itachi-kun" Inwardly, I cursed. There was no way that I could have the heart to kill Itachi. I wasn't even sure if I was strong enough to. I studied Itachi. Danzou-san had definitely given him a hard mission. He looked enervated, but there was a flame of anger burning in his eyes.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"To test my strength."  
"After all the Uchiha did for you? This is how you pay us back?!" Ouch. My heart felt like it had been penetrated. I hesitated, unsure of what to say.  
"He doesn't to tell you." This voice. It was Obito.

* * *

_**Flashback**_  
I sat in a tree, pondering about the mission I had been assigned. It would be laborious and strenuous. The Uchiha was the second strongest clan, after the Senju. How was I suppose to complete it?  
"Join Akatsuki and I can help you." A voice above me said. I stood up abruptly, kunai in hand.  
"Who is there?!"  
"Kakashi, you can't remember me anymore?" The voice was teasing and faking hurt. This voice, could it be? But, he was dead, right?!  
"Kakashi, if I am right, then what you think it correct." It was a voice that I recognized. My eyes got wet.  
"Are you crying?!" A man jumped out of the tree. The man wore an orange mask with a lollipop pattern. (A/N: If you haven't figured it out, its Obito I don't feel like describing him, so go search them up online)  
"Obito... I thought you were dead."  
"No. Kakashi, I will help you, but please, join the Akatsuki. Help me achieve my goal of a peaceful world. One where Rin would be alive. I stared at him. That was my desire. The thing I wanted the most. A world, where Rin never died. Where the three of us could be together. Obito had just offered the thing I wanted most.  
"Yes." I heard myself say  
_**End Flashback**_

* * *

He threw a smoke bomb and used his Mangekyou Sharingan. I felt myself being sucked into the other dimension.  
"Damn it!" I heard Itachi-kun shout.  
"Nii-san! Why?! Why did Kakashi-san do that?!" The smoke was clearing up. I saw a glimpse of Sasuke-kun clinging on to his aniki. Tears streamed down his face.  
"I don't know, Sasuke"  
And then I entered the dimension.

* * *

_**Itachi POV  
**_

This was defiantly not what I had expected to find when I came back. My whole clan killed. I was happy that I had arrived before Sasuke died, but I was apprehensive. How would he take it? Would he purse revenge. furthermore, why did Kakashi-san do it? And who was the person who took him away? Whoever it was, his chakra was the same as Kakashi's one Sharingan eye. I felt that i would have made a connection then, but due to the events, I couldn't.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke. I looked down. He was clinging on to me. Tears streamed down his eyes.

"Sa-" He fainted. My heart broke. Kakashi, I thought, You will pay for what you have done to Sasuke! I made a vow to myself. Quickly, I took him to the hospital, and then blacked out. My energy was spent.

* * *

**Poor nurse. two kids, one supposed to be dead, both unconscious.**

**If you don't understand something, or something is wrong, tell us!**

**And we are working on the detail  
**

**Sorry it's so short  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a fair warning, I will be out-of-town over the holidays, so don't expect updates.**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

When I woke up, I stared at a white ceiling. Besides me was someone, their hand above my head. My head hurt and my muscles protested movement when I tried to sit up.

"Itachi-san, don't move." The person disappeared as a nurse ran over to me. The confusion of the identity of the person was forgotten when I saw her face. On her face, I saw a look of pity. Wait, why pity? Oh. Last nights events hit me like a ton of blocks. Returning to the village. Seeing everyone dead. Arriving in time to save Sasuke. Sasuke!

"My brother! Where is he? Is he okay? How is he dealing with the events that happened?" I asked, my voice getting higher and higher. My pain was forgotten as I fretted about my little brother.

"He is over there." She said, her calm voice soothing. She pointed to the bed next to mine. I saw him, wrapped in blankets, twisting and turning, getting tangled in his blankets.**(A/N: Does that ever happen to you readers?) **I pushed myself off the bed, to be greeted with a wave of pain. I fell back onto the bed, wincing. Looking down, I saw the my arms and legs were bandaged. The mission Danzou-sama gave me. I could truthfully say that was hell. All the members of the team were dead. My eyes had hurt a lot during a certain moment of the battle when Shisui died. (**A/N Slight change here. Shisui was part of the team with Itachi. He died due to the fact of difficult opponets and asked Itachi to kill him. Same reason for why as in the actual thing. So, Danzou was killing two birds with one stone. He gets shisui's eyes, and Itachi is dead. Well, that was how it was suppose to go at least. Anbu took one of his eyes, but Itachi killed them before they got the other.)** I cursed silently. My body was drained of chakra and it hurt to move. Ungracefully, I managed to make the seals for a numbing jutsu. After it took place, I wobbled over to Sasuke and shook him.

"Sasuke, Wake up!" He jolted awake, eyes wide. I saw his eyes take in his surrounding and finally rest on me.

"Nii-san! Why did all the other villages join together to kill the whole Uchiha Clan? A-and they erased Kakashi-san's memories to make him kill everyone! Why?!" I stared at him. What was my little brother talking about?! There was no other chakra besides Kakashi and that man who came it. However, the possiblity of all the other Hidden Villages getting together was next to 0. I thought back to the events that happened. Of course! The person who was standing over me. I remembered the animal face pattern. Was it possible that they had changed Sasuke's memories?! The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Danzou would have both of our memories changed in a way that we would be loyal to Konoha and seek revenge on the other Hidden Villages for the murder of the clan. The person was sent to do it, however, I awoke before he could.

* * *

** I think that Itachi will probably be revengeful now... **

**As for Sasuke, If you didn't understand, Danzou has changed his memories in such that Sasuke hates the other villages and wants to become the strongest ninja, loyal to Konoha, and defeat all other ninjas. A better way of revenge...kind of...not really...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The long wait is over! I'm sorry for the short chapter after the long wait  
**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

As the thoughts finally stopped, I looked down at Sasuke again. I couldn't tell him the truth, that it was Kakashi-san who had betrayed us. I couldn't make him live through that.

"I don't know, Sasuke, I don't know." He was in pain, more mentally then physically. I sat down on the bed, Sasuke next to me. We sat their, sharing our grief, praying for our friends, family.

An ANBU member shunshined in. He bent down in front of me.

"Itachi-san, Danzou-sama requests that you come and give him a mission report. He says that you must come right now. I frowned, and then sighed.

"Sasuke. Stay here and wait for me." Together, we ran off to see Danzou-sama.

When we got there, I entered his room and bowed down. Quickly, I gave a report on the mission. The mission was a success in terms of Shinobi. The Missing-nin were all dead. However, it took a great cost. 4 skilled members had died. My best friend Shisui, had died by my hand. Speaking of which, I would have to check my Sharingan later. It had hurt a great lot after I killed him. He listened to my report, and nodded.

"Well done. Itachi, take a break for 3 days and you will continue your missions." My eyes narrowed. He was defiantly plotting something. I made a mental note to check around the lair later and see if I could get information about something.

"Hai, Danzou-sama." Quickly, I returned to Sasuke.

"Nii-san!" He said, when he saw I returned.  
I started to smile, and then let out a cry of pain. The numbing jutsu was over. I collapsed on the bed and lost conscious.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

When aniki left, I started to sort through the events. The other villages formed an alliance to kill the Uchiha Clan because they feared out power. They also brainwashed Kakashi-san and made him do alot of the killing.

_Become the strongest ninja ever known in the world. Show the villages that they have failed. And then, you can take revenge on each of the leaders who destroyed your life. _A voice seemed to tell me. I accepted the instruction. Aniki would help me, I knew it. When he finally came back, I was delighted.

"Nii-san!" I was about to run over when he collapsed.

"Nii-san? Nii-san! Wake up!" He moaned. Quickly, I got a nurse and she said that all he needed as rest. I sighed, relieved.

After a few hours, he finally woke up. I rubbed my eyes.

"Nii-san?"

"Sasuke?" He started to get out. I jumped out of the chair I had sat in and pushed him down.

"Nii-san, the nurse said you need to rest." It was mine turn to help my brother who had always been there for me. He had a surprised look on his face.

"Since when did you tell me what to do?" He commented, a smile creeping into his eyes.

I frowned. "Are you laughing at me?!" He started to laugh. AFter awhile, I joined him.

"Sasuke, lets go home."

"Where?"

"The Hokage has given us somewhere to stay." I nodded. Itachi-niisan would get healthy first, and then he could train me! Together, we walked through the dark streets, into our new home.


	7. Chapter 7

**So, just a quick review about what has happened so far. Kakashi has killed the whole uchiha clan on order of danzou as he was still in the ANBU. As he was going to Kill Sasuke, itachi came and stopped him. Obito then took kakashi away. Both uchihas then went to the hospital. There, and ANBU changed Sasuke's memories so that he thought that the other villages were the ones to kill the clan. By doing that, danzou thought he could get Sasuke's complete loyalty, and have him hate the other villages, thus making a great weapon against the other villages. Now, itachi is angry.  
**

* * *

Itachi pov

After two days, I decided to pay a visit to the ANBU. Danzou would be out, and so would some of the stronger ANBU members. It seems that they were probably doing something dirty. Again. As I snuck into the hideout, I turned on my sharningan. Oh yeah, I would need to check my eyes later. Something had happened during the battle. Whatever. I needed to concentrate on that later. The lair was full of turns, corridors, dead ends, and traps. A gloomy feeling permeated the air. It was dark and had next to no light.

"Now I remember why I hate this place."I muttered under my breath.

Soon, I found the document room. Quickly, I took care of the guards that were there. It was easier than I though it would be. As I entered the room, I was greeted with kunais. I took my own kunais and deflected them. After I scanned to room to check to traps, I headed toward the "Uchiha" section. There was a giant scroll there. Making one last check that there weren't any traps, I grabbed the scroll and quickly made ac lone of it. Hopefully, no one would know about my existence here. Quickly, I headed back to the home that the hokage had given us. I went to my room, laid an alert system that would notify me the second someone approached me. Finally, assured that no one would find out, I sat down to read the scroll. As I opened it, I found there were subtitles on it. I debated if I should start from the beginning or not. Finally, I decided I would skim it to see if I should or not. I got comfortable and started to read.

_Uchiha Clan: The beginning._

_The Uchiha clan was one of the two most feared clans, the other being the Senju clan. Both were hired and many times, they clashed.  
_(**A/N: Well, you readers should know most of it. The deal with Madara, hate, etc. If you don't know what I'm talking about, Review/PM me. I'm just to lazy to type most of this. I'm just going to do some important stuff, no particular order.)**

As I continued to read, I thought my head would explode. There was so much information. Tou-san had told me some of it, but had stopped when he realized that I didn't want war. A bell rung and I jumped up. Sasuke had returned. Quickly, I hid the scroll under the bed and covered it with a genjutsu. I cancelled the alert system and walked out of my room to be jumped on.

"Nii-san! You should be resting!"

"Sasuke, I can't breath. Get off."

"Opps. Sorry, Nii-san!" When he got off, I sat up and stretched. My head was full of information that I should probably write down. Futhermore, based on the reading, it seemed that I had gotten the "Mangekyou Sharingan" when Shisui died. I would need to explore its abilities later. I had only read a bit about it before Sasuke had came back.

_The Mangekyou Sharingan is a "level" of the Sharingan. It is awoken when a close person dies and you feel emotion about it. This is why it is extremely uncommon. It appears that different people may have varies jutsus when using this Doujutsu._

"Nii-san! Can you train me? School is easy, but I still want to get stronger so I can catch up to you."

I smiled and poked his forehead. "Sorry Sasuke. A different time. Like you said, I need to rest." He frowned, realizing that his previous words had turned on him.

"Please!" He begged. I sighed. I wanted to continue reading and gather more information. However, I couldn't refuse the look he gave me.

"Fine."

"YES! You're the best brother ever!" I froze. Some brother I was. The whole family was killed, and I didn't even want to spend time with the only one left.

"Itachi-nii-san! What are you going to teach me?"

"I think we will work on your sharingan."  
I remembered that his douijutsu had awoken on the day of the massacre. It wouldn't do any harm to help him on it.

"Sasuke. From now on, I will train you 3 times every week. Unless I'm on a mission. However, you must be at the top of your class, and work hard. Got it?"

"Hai!"

* * *

**Cut! Stopping there. Next time, we will see what is going on with Kakashi :)**

**Review?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi people. So sorry this update is so late. I guess I got a bit lazy :P  
**

** the order in which members come are a bit different. I will try my best to keep it the same, but i really have no idea when hidan and kakuzu come it. The current members are pein, konan, zetsu, tobi(subordinate of zetsu) kisame, orochimaru, sasori, and now, kakashi.**

* * *

Kakashi POV

I sat in the dimension that Obito had brought me into and tried to wrap my head around the events of the night. The death of everyone. Everyone. Dead. Gone Forever. The knowledge struck me and I trembled. To me, when I committed the act, it felt like a dream. Just a nightmare. Now, it was over and it cut like a blade, deep into my heart. I summoned all my training from Danzo and cut of the flow of emotions. As I calmed down! I wondered how Sasuke and Itachi were dealing with the events. I felt for them.

The flow of emotions were surprising me. I hadn't felt this much emotion in a long time. A voice cut my thoughts

"Kakashi." Obito said. I looked up to see him towering above me.

"What do you want, Obito."

"Call me Tobi." his voice changed when he said Tobi. I stared at him. He was so different from the obito I used to know. The stupid, always late, Obito.

"Kakashi. It is time to go the the Akatsuki. But first, you should probably know what _my_ goal is with the akatsuki. The leader, Pein, wants to collect Bijuus as weapons for war. simply put, he wants to use fear to control the contries. However, I aim for the Eye of the Moon plan.". **(A/N: Sorry guys, I'm not going to type this. I might go back after I finish the story...if we actually finish it and not discontinue it.)**

"Eye of the moon?" What's that?" He explained it to me, along with a bunch of other history. After he did, I felt that my head would explode. Again. Man, and I thought I was smart. There was so much for me to learn, so much that I didn't know about the shinobi world and its history. **  
**

"Kakashi." Obit er Tobi said, breaking off the stream of thoughts. Again. The day was getting a bit repetitive. Just a bit.

"Your sharingan. Let me help you train it. I'm sure you also have the Mangekyou. You probably don't know how to use it."

"I don't. Explain."

"The Mangekyou Sharingan is, I suppose, a level of the Sharingan. It awakens when you witness or make the death of someone close to you." He started to say. An image of Rin flashed into my head.

"It seems that each persons Mangekyou is different. However, we share the same eye so our abilities should be the same."

"Ok. When should we start training." My pride was being hurt. I had to ask him to help me train. As kids, I had always been the smarter, stronger one.

"It's time to go the the akatsuki now. We train later." See what I mean? I swear he already said that.

He activated his Mangekyou and we, I suppose, teleported into a room.

"You're late." Someone stated.

I started to say I get that a lot, when Obi- Tobi spoke first.

"Ah! Sorry Leader-sama!" I stared at him. Talk about bipolar.

"Whatever. Everyone, introduce yourself. New member, your first."

"hai. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I like...something. I dislike...some things. My strength is, well, you probably heard of me. I'm the Copy Ninja." They nodded and the other members started to introduce themselves.

"I am **Zetsu**. **I dispose **the bodies **that become targets, **and I'm the spy." Zetsu, is, well, a venus fly trap. With a line down his face. One half is black, the other white. I wonder if he is human...

"My name is Kisame. I like sharks, but hate shark fin is Samehada. I have the most chakra in the akatsuki." He smiled. I see what he means by he likes sharks.. heck, he even has gills! And thoseo teeth look like shark teeth. And he has blue skin...I pretty sure he isn't really human...

"Kakashi-kun. You know me, so I won't introduce myself. Although, I'm rather annoyed that you killed the Uchiha clan." someone said, and then mumbled under their breath. A eeriely familiar voice. I gulped, turning around. Orochimaru. Damn it! Why was he here? He had been kicked out of Konoha, after some expirementing. It seemed he still was doing it. And by the way he looked at me, he was still after the Sharingan. Meaning he might be after my eye.

I missed the rest of the introductions due to my thoughts.

"Kakashi." the leader, I think, Pein said. "Your partner will be Sasori. He wants to test you out, so go to the forest over there in 20 minutes. Here is your cloak and ring. And here is the nail polish and hat."He said, tossing the items. I nodded and then left the room. So far, the akatsuki was creepy. Most of them didn't seem human. And who the heck was Sasori? Oh wait. Sasori of the Red Sand. Missing Ninja from suna. I think he left 20 years ago. Whatever. I'll find out soon.

* * *

**So for those who know kakashi's and Sasoris personality, you should see a problem with this partnership :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**please take note of one thing: this story isnt exactally going to be canon. some events will change.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH, PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED**

**. For anyone that guess,, there is a slight problem with sasori as kakashis partner. Why? Because kakashi is always late!**

* * *

Third POV

The akatsuki watched as the new member walked out of the room, each thinking something different.

"Dismissed. Sasori, go met your new partner." the leader ordered. The members nodded and then walked out of the door, except for Zetsu who slowly disappeared into the ground.

" he better not be late." the puppet master muttered, before he walked of the the forest.

Meanwhile, Kakashi was sitting in a tree, thinking about the new members and the events of the day. after about 15 minutes, he pulled out his beloved book and began to read. Soon, he was totally into it, not giving a care for the world.

*Time skip 4 hours*

The silver haired ninja leaned back, closed his eyes, and smiled. That was wonderful! He thought. Suddenly, his eyelids shot open. What time was it? Well, it probably wasn't that late, though i should get going. He stood up, stretched, and ran off to the forest. As he entered a clearing, something shot out at him. Quickly, he jumped away.

" DAMN BRAT! YOU'RE LATE. AND BY 3 HOURS AND 55 MINUTES! I HATE BEING KEPT WAITING" a deep voice roared. Kakashi gulped. So it had been a long time...

"er.. I got lost on the path of life." he said meekly.

" I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENED. YOU'RE STILL LATE!" he retorted. A metal tail shot out from under the cloak. Purple liquid dripped from it. Poison. Sweatdropping, Kakashi jumped away. He lifted his konoha headband from his eye to reveal his sharingan. Hiruko's mouth dropped open and senbon flew out, aimed at Kakashi. Thanks to the sharingan, he was able to block or dodge all of then.

*five minutes later*

The metal tail swung around, aiming for Kakashi's heart. Throwing himself out of harms way, he managed to almost avoid the tail. Almost. The tip of it scratched his arm, and poison entered the newly made wound. Kakashi fell to the ground, clinging to his arm. His vision started to blur.

"Ah! Kakashi-sempai! What ever happened here?"

" he was late." sasori replied, in a tone that said he expected to explain everything. To anyone who knew him, it did. Zetsu appeared from a tree

"**Pein wants to know if the new member is expectable**. Wait, what happened here?"

"Ah! Zetsu-san! Sasori-sempai said that he was late! Apparently, he was a bad boy! But tobi is a good boy! Right, zetsu-san?!"

"sure. **Sasori, pein wants to you cure him**."

"No." Sasori stated flatly.

" It's an order. **He said he is willing to change partners if need**."

The two members stared at the puppet mater. Kakashi would to, but he was in a shitload of pain.

"fine." sasori said. He pulled something out of his cloak and injected it into Kakashi. After a few minutes, kakashi slowly stood up, legs shaking.

"HOORAY!" Tobi-the-good-boy shouted, throwing his hands up into the air.

" kakashi.** Seems that you have a new partner**." zetsu stated.

" oh? Who is it?"

" its...Ororchimaru."

* * *

**Stop. Mwahaha.**

**Just a note, this is happening at the same time the chapterS 5-7 talked about.**

**And, whose POV do you prefer? With itachi in konoha, Kakashi in akatsuki, or would you like third Pov and switch between them?**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**PLEASE REIVEW! THE PEOPLE FOLLOWING AND THE PEOPLE WHO FAVORITED, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, Simgr101, Itachi still has a way to go before he gets the genin team.  
**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

"O-orochimaru?!" I stuttered. Out of all the members, why him?! I stood rooted to the ground.

"Kakashi. Orochimaru says to meet him in 2 weeks, at the west hideout." The half venus fly trap man says. I nod, but I'm still caught in my turmoil of thoughts.

"Senpai! Can Tobi talk to you, in private?" I nod, before following him. He uses his Mangekyo and we enter a different dimension.

"Kakashi, I'm sure you know as well that Orochimaru wants the Sharingan. It's time for our first training lesson. You activated the Mangekyo at the same time as me, when Rin...died." He states. His voice has, once again, changed.

"Because you have my eye, our ability should be very similar, if not the same. For me, I use a space-time jutsu. I send items into this dimension. However, I must have physical contact. In this way, I can also send parts of my body. Like this." The second he finished speaking, he stabbed himself with a kunai. Well, tried to. The Kunai when straight through his arm. I blinked a few times, making sure I wasn't dreaming or imagining it. It was real.

"You aren't a Uchiha. Using the Sharingan will be much harder for you. Therefore, we need to increase your chakra reserve and stamina.

* * *

**Time skip a few hours**

I lied on the ground, panting hard. After much use of the regular sharingan, I was pretty tired.

"Stand up." I heard him say. I groaned. Slowly, I pushed myself up.

"Focus." He said, before attacking. I focused chakra into my eye and then the world turned black as I blanked out.

* * *

I woke up, smelling food. Ramen.

"It's about time that you woke up. We have lost much time, so I think that we should start with training the Mangekyo." I blinked. My body felt well rested.

"How long?" I asked

"About three days. We have 17 days left." He answered. I jolted up. Three days?! I was amazed.

"Then, lets get going!" I said, jumping out of the bed.

"Wait. You need to eat. It's been too long." I started to protest, before me stomach growled. Under my mask, I blushed.

"Well, thanks for the food." I said, grabbing chopsticks, and then digging into the ramen. Soon, I finished it. I looked around my surroundings. We had existed the dimension and were in the regular world

"Ok. Lets start. Focus chakra into your eye. It might help to close it first. Slowly build up chakra. Once you do, open your eye, and then try imagining a portal opening and yourself entering." **(A/N: I have no idea how it works..so to prevent great mistakes on how it works, I'm going to skip to when he finally meets with Orochimaru)**

* * *

I took a breath, before entering the hideout. I sensed Orochimaru's chakra as soon as I stepped in.

"Yo!" I said, trying to calm my nerves as much as possible.

"Kakashi-kun. I need to go to my hideout. I'm going to need to finish an experiment." I nod, and exist the cave. Behind me, I here a few screams, that are suddenly cut off. I try to stop the flow of images of what is happening. He walks out of the room, blood on his hands. I ignore it.

"Well then, lets go. You first, Kakashi-kun." I nod, and then head toward the direction of the Konoha Village. We travel till night, and then stop to rest. I lean against a tree, before falling asleep. However, my rest is soon interrupted. I jerk awake as I feel something tighten around my stomach, and I"m pulled to the tree. Looking down, I see a snake. Following the snake's body, I find that it belongs to Orochimaru. I feel my heart skip a beat, as I see a glint of greed in his eyes, before he begins to speak.

"Now I can finally have the sharingan!" He shouts, glee filling his snake-like voice. I ignore him, as I gather chakra into my eye. Soon, Orochimaru is frozen. I smile under my mask. However, the snake is still around me and tightening. Maybe I can get the snake bastard with Kamui. **(A/N: Snake bastard refers to Orochimaru, not the snake around him)**  
I close my eye, and gather chakra. After awhile, I open it and try to focus it on Orochimaru. Try to. I end up focusing it on his arm, and then, after a bit, having to close my eye. On the other hand, I stopped him from cancelling the genjutsu. He had lost an arm due to Kamui.

"Orochimaru, you will never get this eye. I can assure you that. Never appear before me again if you know what's good for you." I say to him, after cancelling the genjutsu. He grabs his lost arm and walks away, trying to save whatever dignity he still has. I look at his retreating figure with disgust, before another thought appears in my brain. I had just chased out my partner. Who would be my new one?

* * *

**I sorry if it was a bit rushed at the beginning. Honestly though, if I was reading this, I probably wouldn't want to read about training... That's my opinions though. **

**Review please!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Please, leave a review!**

**Thank you awb2001 and Simgr101 for reviewing!  
**

** updates are going to go a little slower now. Sorry about that, I have stuff to do.  
**

* * *

**Third POV**

Itachi knelt in front of Danzo, receiving a new mission. Behind him were two other ANBU members. Tera and Dajimu. (**A/N: Didn't make the names up! They are real people from the Anime, though barely anything has been said so I'm making up their powers. If the anime shows otherwise, sorry)**

"I need the three of you to deal with a couple of rogue ninja." he said. He handed Itachi a folder with the profiles of the ninja. "Now go!"

The three ANBU members bowed quickly, before leaving. Before existing the village, they looked at the profiles. In all, there were 6 ninjas. After scanning their profiles, the three decided that each would get two to deal with, Itachi getting the boss.

* * *

**Itachi POV**

The three of us ran out of the village and headed north. The journey to the last location of their sighting would take about a day and 3/4s with no stopping, 2 if we were to rest. As there was no action, I slowly drifted into my thoughts. Over the last week, I had read almost 7/8s of the scroll. The amount of information that I didn't know astounded me. I gathered so much information about the past of the Uchiha Clan and the rivaly with the Senju, along with information about the Mangekyo. There was an incridible amount of other fire jutsus that i didn't know about. They had been kept secret due to the amount of power they contained. I could put them to good use. I also visited the secret location under the 7th mat in the temple and got information. Besides that, there was Sasuke. I helped him with his Kunai and Shurikan throwing, along with his Katon jutsus, taijutsu, and Sharingan.

* * *

**Sasuke POV (In Konoha)**

I sneezed. Huh, wonder why. Whatever. I resumed to my training. I was throwing kunais at some dummies. Though I wasn't standing still. Instead, I was running around it. Nii-san had told me to practice so that I would be able to hit the target even when I was moving. Though it looked weird, there was no one in sight. So far, it was failing. I kept missing the heart and hitting the arms and legs. Though I did hit the dummies a few times at the stomach.

After about 30 minutes, I could see some improvement. My eyes were getting sharper, and my judgement was also better. As I was about to throw another Shurikan, I stopped. My eyes narrowed, before I turned quickly and threw the Shurikan at some bushes to my left. Something jumped out of the bushes and landed before me. My eyes widened.

"A-anbu?!" I said, taking a few steps back. Why was there a ANBU here? What did he want? Or was it a girl? I looked back at saw that he/she was facing me.

"Sorry what?" I said, after realizing that he or she was waiting for me to answer. I swear that the ANBU rolled their eyes.

"I said, that Danzo-sama wants to talk to you."

"Danzo? The person in charge of the ANBU roots?"

"First, you stupid child, you should respect him! He is way stronger that you! And yes, it's him." I blink. What did he want with me?

* * *

**yeah, back into Konoha. **

**And what does Danzo want? Review, to tell me what you think!**

**Sorry, that this chapter is short **


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you everyone for reading this! Almost reached 2,000 views! Please review!**

* * *

**Third POV  
**

"Are you coming? Or not?" The ANBU said, after a while.

"I don't think I have much of a choice." The young Uchiha replied.

"Don't get cocky, brat. Let's go." The ANBU quickly grabbed Sasuke, and then jumped out of the window, ignoring Sasuke's protests about "being able to walk" and "not a kid."

"Uchiha, you are a kid." The ANBU said, after more protesting. That shut Sasuke up until they reached the ANBU hideouts. Sasuke tried to memorize the passages so he could escape in case something happened. He was getting more cautious after a few of Itachi's lessons. However, soon he lost track of where they were going and just let himself be carried. They traveled deeper and deeper in to the hideout, and it became increasingly dark. After awhile, only faint torches of light led the way.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"...How about now?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP!" The ANBU shouted, after about the 14th time the young Uchiha asked the same question. They turned a few more corners, and went down a few more passages, before finally entering a room.

"Danzo-sama, I have brought Uchiha Sasuke."

"Very good. Please stay here for a bit."

"Of course, Danzo-sama," The ANBU bowed down, before stepping into the shadows. Danzo turned his attention to Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

The ANBU let me down, and I stood shakily to my feet. I looked around the room, and then turned to Danzo. My first though was that he is older-looking than I though.

"Hello, Uchiha Sasuke. Welcome to the main headquarters of the ANBU Root." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked. He smiled.

"I want to make you stronger." He said. My eyes widened before narrowing.

"Of course, in exchange, you must help me and work for me." There it was. The catch. I thought about it.

"No." I finally said. "Nii-san is already training me." That wasn't the only reason though. He had warned me about Danzo, and told me to stay away. I never asked why, because Itachi had always turned angry when Danzo was mentioned. I looked back at Danzo. To my amazement and confusion, he was smiling.

"Sasuke-kun, don't be like that. Don't you want to become a loyal shinobi to Konoha? To protect konoha?" he said.

Loyal shinobi to Konoha, To protect konoha. The word seemed to trigger something, stirring up some feeling. I put my hand to my head. What was this feeling? I wanted to train, to become the best shinobi ever. To be able to help Danzo-sama. Wait, did I just say -sama? What was wrong with me? I shook my head. A clear though formed. Train with he. Become a loyal shinobi and protect konoha. I took my hand of my head, and looked up and Danzo-sama.

"Ok. I'll train with you." A little part of me shouted back. What are you doing?! I ignored it, and pushed it to the back of my mind.

"Very nice." he gestured to the ANBU. "I'm giving you a mission. Be this kid's teacher. After he is about chunnin rank, I will take over. Remember to teach him the ways of an ANBU root member. Also, I sense that he has lightning chakra. Teach him everything you know. Failure will not be tolerated."

"Hai, Danzo-sama!"

* * *

**Just want to describe what Sasuke looked like from Third POV  
** Sasuke put his hand to his head. His body shook a while, before stopped. He lifted his head, looking almost the same. Almost. His eyes where different. They seemed empty. Lifeless. And when he spoke, it didn't sound natural. It was like a robot, with no feeling.

Danzo smirked. The plan he had was perfect. He would mold this boy to a perfect shinobi for him. With the triggers, he could get Sasuke to obey him. He would be the perfect tool for manapulating Itachi, and to take his rightful position as the hokage!

* * *

**I'm stopping there! Next chapter, Itachi's mission :D**

**Please review. Also, does anyone have a good name for the ANBU? I plan on having the ANBU be a girl, specialize in lightning chakra. Blue hair, with ice blue eyes.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Still itachi**

**I plan on having about three chapters per person.**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I dodged the shurikens, and blocked the ones I couldn't dodge. The rogue ninjas were stronger than we thought. Though not as smart. They had split the three of us up, thinking that we worked as a team. Not in the ANBU though. We were taught to abandon our comrades if needed. In this case, I could test out my mangekyo without a bunch of questioning from other people. I had already killed the other person, using Katon!

"DIE!" A person screamed, breaking my train of thoughts. He was charging at me with a sword that was channeled with lightning. I managed to avoid him, but not completely. His sword managed to scrape my arm. A burst of lightning surged through my body, and I winced. I straightened up and glared at him. Foolishly, he glared right back, staring at my eyes.

"Tsukiyomi!" I whispered. The man's eyes widened. He was caught.

* * *

**In dimension**

They were in dimension in which everything looked red. It was on a open terrian. The two shinobi stood facing each other. The rogue tried to charge, but then found himself on a cross, tied on. A sword appeared in Itachi's hand, a replica of the one that the man used. Itachi reached out his arm, and the sword entered the mans body. He let out a scream, as the lightning charged through him.

After what seemed like a few weeks to him, Itachi finally cancelled the terror causing genjutsu. To the mans surprise, only a few minutes had gone by. Mentally, Itachi organized what he had learned. In the dimension, anything he imagined would happen. He could control everything. Even the victims sense of time. Though not completely yet. It was good, but it still needed practice. To the man, it seemed like a few weeks. To itachi, about 5 days. And in the real world, about 3-5 minutes.

The training to be heartless paid off here. Otherwise, Itachi feared that he wouldn't be able to use the jutsu anymore. The screaming and the looks on his face were painful to him too. Of course, the blow was lessened due to the fact that it was common in the ANBU. The screams of a person interrogated.

Itachi turned back to the man. He was unconscious. The mental damage was greater than the Uchiha though it would be. Itachi walked over, and quickly killed the man. Out of pity, not hate. A few minutes later, the other members of the party united with him. They nodded to each other, a silent greeting, before turning back to Konoha.

* * *

**In konoha**

**Haya POV  
**"Brat, my name is Haya." For now, I said to myself mentally. I looked at the kid I was supposed to train. The blankness that was in his eyes were slightly unnerving. It seemed that with the triggers "protect Konoha", and/or "loyal shinobi" would make him enter a mode. Then, an order would be given. Or it could make him agree with Danzo-sama, as shown in the episode before. The brat would then fulfill the order. The only way to stop him was to kill him, or say the correct trigger to end his, i suppose trance. If he fulfilled the order, he would remain in a trance till another order was given. Though he still had to ability to think for himself in the trance. Just, he will aim to fulfill the mission.

It was time to go. I dropped him off at his house.

"we are going to stop for today. -" I said, speaking the ending teigger. He blinked, and his eyes cleared.

I left before his eyes cleared though. Poor kid, being controlled. I thought, before then shaking my head. What was I thinking?

* * *

**ahaha. Left out the ending trigger.**

**So to summerize the order thing**

**He is put in the trance with the triggers. Then, he will follow an order. From there, it can either a) be completed in which he will receive another order.**

**Or b) the trance will break with his death, or the ending triggers**

**When he is in the trance, he ignores everything else, with his mind set on completing the order. So if he was ordered to kill, say, hinata. He would do it even if they were bffs. **

**Also, he has the memories of the event, unless he is ordered to forget it. In which the memory can be brought out if he really needs it, or he is ordered to.**

**As of now, his commands are: a) do not tell anyone about these meetings, especially Itachi**

**b) You(Sasuke) will learn how to be a proper shinobi/tool for me (Danzo) **


	14. Chapter 14

**PEOPLE. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kakashi's chapter now. Its about 2 months later.**

* * *

**kakashi POV**

My eye twitched.

"What did you say?"

"Didn't you listen the first time? I want to to raise your right hand and say 'Fish are friends, not food.'"

"You're joking..right?"

"Ho... Seems like you aren't as stupid as you look."

"um...thanks? I think.." He laughed, while I sweatdropped. We were walking around, in a rocky area close to Iwagakure. Sasori was also with us. The leader had decided to recruit some guy named Deidara. He was an S-Rank criminal too. This guy was a bomb user. He created clay works and exploded them. The village however, wasn't extremely happy about their buildings being blown up though. Can't blame them.

After another 10 minutes, we arrived. 3 minutes later, Deidara arrived.

"Akatsuki? No. I'm busy with my art."

"I have to be stuck with this brat as my partner? He has energy, but he seems like a person who would die young."

"Orders from above. Can't do anything about it. His powers will be useful."

"You know about me? Who are you?"

Kisame started to talk more about Deidara. He blinked, and then went on to talk about what he does and his ideas.

"...Art is a blast!" He said. We waited a few seconds.

"Man, he is annoying." Sasori stated. I couldn't help but agree.

"You finished?"

"Enough of this! Let's fight." I said, lifting my head protector from my Sharingan. "If I win, you join."

"Don't underestimate my art!" He shouted, and then threw a bomb. I dodged it, and shielded my eyes from the pieces of wood flying around. Then, i felt something wrap around my legs. Looking down, another bomb had appeared. Deidar lifted his hands to explode the bomb.

"Look at yourself." I said, smirking slightly. He glanced down. There, next to his feet, was his bomb.

"That was close. Another second, and you would have blown yourself up." Kisame commented,

"I said he was the type to die young." The puppet master stated.

"Genjutsu? When?" I rolled my eyes. It wasn't genjutsu, not that anyone here needed to know that. The truth was I used a genjutsu to fool Sasori and Kisame. However, on Diedara, I had used Kamui. After 2 months of training, I was able to, in a way, teleport an object to a different location.

"When you looked into his Sharingan eye." Kisame told Deidara. The blond- haired man fumed. Judging by his angry look, I had made an enemy. Wonderful. I caught a bit of his muttered words, something about" Sharingan being true art" Along with "how can I admire that?" How confusing.

"You lost. You're partner is Sasori." I stated, when he looked up again. He scowled.

"Kisame. Let's go." I said, and then walked past Deidara, and outside. What an annoying day. Wonderful. I sounded like Shika's kid, shikamaru. Wonder how they were doing, in Konoha. Especially Sasuke. How was he dealing with, well, everything?

"So, where are we going next?" I asked Kisame. He shrugged.

"Didn't get any orders." I nodded.

"Hopefully, we get something interesting. Samehada is getting restless."

"Who knows?" I said. Who knows indeed. What will the future hold for me? For Konoha, for the akatsuki, and for the world.

* * *

**...thats one of the shorter chapters I have.**

**Hope it was good. If you want to know the details of Deidara's rambling, read chapter 359 of the manga.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Reviews please. Starting to lose encouragement. .**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

I sighed. After about 4 days walking around heading west, we finally got a mission. Which just had to be east of Iwagakure. In other words, the four days of travel was useless. After running for 2 and a half days, we were back at Iwagakura, fought with a few ANBU, then continued on our way. Another 2 days, and we were at out destination. The Land of Honey. **(A/N: I did not make that name up. There actually is a Land of Honey. But pretty much nothing is known, so I can do whatever I want.) **

Our mission was rather annoying. The Lord Buzz had hired us **t**o fight The Land of Sugar.**(A/N: I made the Land of Sugar up)**

After about 10 minutes, we arrived at the village. I looked around the village, trying to get a mental picture. It wasn't that hard. Rows of beehives, some factories to make candy, the main building, and the dwellings. In other words, the same landscape that I've seen for the last 10 minutes. Horrible defense too. Well, that is why they hired the Akatsuki.

We were about 10 meters from the main building when a shinobi finally asked who we were and what we were doing. Idiot.

"Akatsuki. This village hired us." The man nodded, then led us up to the main building.

"Buzz-sama! The Akatsuki people that you hired has arrived!" The man shouted. We had entered a room. Towards the windows was a desk, and a chair behind it. The chair turned, to reveal this Buzz. There was one word that could perfectly describe him.

Fat. How he could even rule this place amazed me. He was practically a useless lump. But, judging by his clothes, the room, and how he held himself, he was probably pretty wealthy in comparison to the villages. No wonder.

"Two men?! Thats it?! How will that work?" He said. I inwardly sighed.

"Two is a perfect amount for an assassin job. Any more would be a bother."

"I don't believe you!"

"I didn't ask you to believe me. But I can show you that we are capable." The second I finished, I appeared right before him, kunai at his throat. His eyes widened about 5 seconds after. Horrible reaction speed. Another 5 seconds, and two spears were pointed at my back. Which were easily broken by Samehada.

"Now then. One man to lead us." I said, leaning back, and putting the Kunai back into my supply pocket. The man was shaking, but clapped his hands. A man entered the room. I looked at him. A spy.

"He will lead you." Buzz said.

"Name?"

"Daichi." I looked at him, then looked at Kisame. He nodded, and threw a kunai at Daichi. He dodged it, and block the other 5 kunais.

"Let's go. You first." I said, looking at Daichi. He nodded, and then rushed out of the room. 15 minutes later, we were out of the village. The journey to the Land of Sugar would take about 2 days, 1 and a half, if we moved quickly. Though probably impossible with this Daichi with us. What a bother. I took out my Icha Icha book and began to read.

By now, I had mostly mastered the art of reading while walking. Couldn't do it while running quickly. I opened up the book to page 37 and began to read thinking that we would be traveling at a slow pace.

I was wrong. Daichi actually moved pretty quickly. Or maybe it was thar we scared him. Now that I thought about it, I had been feeling fear radiating off of someone. Guess it was Daichi. Either way, I decided to put away my book. Daichi was giving me funny looks, and each time he turned, his brown hair flopped. Kind of like a dog's ear. Rather distracting. Besides that, Kisame was glaring at me. Apparently he disliked Icha Icha books.

The day pasted and we stopped to eat, then sleep. We took turns staying on guard. Tomorrow, we would do the mission. For now, I will try to get half way into this book.

Nevermind. I forgot about Kisame's snoring.

* * *

**not my best ending...but whatever.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter for Kakashi**

* * *

**Kakashi POV**

The Land of Sugar was actually pretty close if you had a guide who knew a shortcut and walked at the speed of running. Within a day, we were a few kilometers from the border. From the border to the village was a ten minutes run. Perfect. I might still be able to get in some Icha Icha reading.

When we reached the border, it was two hours into the afternoon. The best time to strike would be at night. Sunset was at 6. So roughly four hours.

"Daichi, you should probably return. We will strike at 6:15. If something turns up, come here." I instructed. He nodded and dashed off. As for me, I went up into a tree and started reading until I was interrupted..

"Kakashi-kun. I'm going to go look around the village."

"Don't be spotted."

"Please. I'm not an S-Rank criminal and a member of the Seven Swordsman for nothing." I raised my eyebrow. A blue-skinned man that was something around two meters tall carrying a sword wrapped in bandages wasn't someone I would trust with stealth. Not that I cared much. If the Land of Sugar had security anything like the Land of Honey, then even the new recruit Hidan could easily walk around without being questioned.

Hidan was, different. He practiced jashinism, was albino, had a foul mouth, is immortal, and carried a three pronged scythe. Something close to a vampire, though garlic didn't work on him and he could walk around in the sunlight with no problem.

The members of the akatsuki were different in general. Hidan and Kisame were already described. There was Deidara with mouths on his hands. Kakuzu who was also close to stole hearts and had five maximum. Really old, obsessed with money, and could detach body parts and then reattach. Akasuna no Sasori was a puppet. He turned his body in a puppet.

The leader had purple eyes with rings on them. We almost never saw his face. Once, I did. He had a lot of piercings. Oh, and he kept talking about pain, and how he was a god. Then there was Konan who had some obsessing with paper. She could turn herself into sheets of paper.

Obi- tobi said that Zetsu was part venus fly trap, part white substance thing, and the black part was Madara's will. Yes, Madara. As in Uchiha Madara. Long story. I have. Better story to read right now.

* * *

Soon, Kisame returned. He brought news. Daichi had met him and said that the Lord of the Land of Honey had hired some shinobi to protect his. Wonderful. Though it seemed that they too, had hired some rogue ninja. Rogue vs rogue. Even better. The only information was that it was a gang of 5 members. All male.

"Let's go." I said, after it was dark. It was 6:20. After the incident with Sasori, I tried to be on time, but still was late. Jumping out of the branch, we headed to the main building. 3/4s of the way there, five people jumped off a roof and landed in front of us.

"Yours or mine?" I said to Kisame. He smiled, showing his teeth.

"Mine." He said. I shrugged, then walked on.

"Where do you think you're going?" A man said. In the dark, I made out messy hair.

"I'm going to kill the Lord of this place." I said, not even turning around. I heard kunai fly threw the air, but Kisame stopped it.

"Your opponent is me, though one to five isn't fair." Kisame said. I picked up my pace, then heard the fight begin. Poor guys. When my partner said it wasn't fair, he meant it wasn't fair for them.

"Aghh." Oh, that's one down. I should get going now.

Jumping from roof to roof, I reached the building. I crashed through the window to see a man at the desk.

"Who's there?"

"Hatake Kakashi, your killer." I said. Before he could register what was going on, I was next to him, and slit his throat. Hey, he can't complain. It was quick and neat and boring. I jumped out the way i came in, and then went to see how Sharky was doing. I arrived to see the last person die.

"That was boring." He said. I nodded in agreement and the two of us walked out. Hopefully, it would be a more interesting mission next time.

* * *

**sorry if it was slightly boring..**

**Please please review!**

**going back to Itachi!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Back to Itachi. **

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW.**

**Time skip to a year before graduation.**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

"Let 's stop now." I said, to Sasuke. He plopped down on the grass, panting. He looked a bit like a dog. Though it was most likely due to my vision. Though the Mangekyo was strong and power, it took a lot of chakra. Along with that was my already bad health and stamina. Finally, there was the vision. I noticed that after a few times with the eyes. I didn't affect me that much, yet.

Lately, the missions in ANBU had been getting harder and harder. They took longer, and I almost died in many of them. It made me wonder if Danzo-sama was trying to kill me.

Then there was Sasuke. My foolsih little brother who was turning into a not-so-foolish little brother. Something was off. He picked up things to easily. Ot was like he was being taught by another teacher. His reflexes improved way to quickly. Then there was that one time.

* * *

**Flashback**

"Nii-san! You're back!" Sasuke shouted, as he jumped onto me. I smiled, and patted his head then frowned.

"You need a haircut." I said, Smiling.

"NOOO!" He replied. I sighed. For some unknown reason, Sasuke did not like haircuts. It was a rather weird mystery. Now then, to think of some crazy way to convince him.

"Sasuke. If your hair gets to long, it will block your vision. After that, you won't be able to protect konoha like any loyal shinobi. After all, you won't be able to see, and your hair will get in the way. So, you're going to get a haircut ok?" I said. There was no way that was going to work.

"Sure." He replied.

* * *

At the time, I was so surprised, that I immediatly whisked him away, and he got a haircut. Later though, I realized something weird. I ignored it, but now. It seemed as if he changed after I said that ridiculous excuse. After speaking to him after the cut, he turned normal.

Was it just me? Well, I might as well try.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I said. He ran over.

"What, nii-san?" I thought a bit. Haircuts shoudln't matter. The only thing would be...

" you won't be able to protect konoha like any loyal shinobi" I said. It was a risk. He would either think I'm crazy or something else would happen.

Something else happened. He grew tense, and then his eyes blanked over. I narrowed my eyes. This was most likely a form of mind control. But who? I looked back to my brother. Why not just ask him?

"Sasuke. Answer all my questions." I said. He nodded.

"Who set the mind control/genjutsu on you?" He shuddered and opened his mouth, but didn't speak. My guess was that one of the orders were to not tell me anything so I had to cancel that.

"The order to not tell me anything is cancelled." I said. He nodded, and once again began to speak.

"Danzo-sama." He said. My eyes widened, then narrowed. Somehow, I wasnt that surprised.

After that, I continued to ask him questions. I found out that he was learning when I was on missions. Besides that, his teacher was a girl. He called her Haya-sensei. I asked him to describe her. He did. After a bit, I knew who he was immediatly. She was my old partner, along with Kakashi. Inside, I laughed bitterly.

Finally, I was done asking. The problem now was to make him normal. He didn't know any of the triggers. The only thing I could do, was guess. Wonderful.

I started to speak different things that I though might work or at least was related to the activating trigger. Finally, he blinked at his eyes turned normal,

"What did you want?" He said. I shook my head.

"Nevermind. Let's have lunch." We walked toward home. I had even more things to think about now.

* * *

**This one was kind of short.**

**So what do you think Itachi will do?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Awww...**

**No reviews? Please review! I know there are people reading this...**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I frowned. The Hokage had summoned me to his office. Mentally, I went over the past few weeks. The only things that happened was training, some missions for Danzo, and then my mental planning for what to do about the issue with Sasuke being controlled.

What could he want?

Well, I was about figure out. After a minute, I was standing in front of the door to his office. I heard some yelling from inside the room. I blinked, and then walked in. The first thing I noticed was something orange jumping up and down. I blinked again, and saw that it was the jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hokage-sama, you called?" I said, bowing my head polity.

"Yes. Uchiha Itachi, I want you to...take care of Naruto."

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed the person I was supposed to take care off. Mentally I agreed. Was the Hokage going crazy?

"Could you explain, Hokage-sama?" I asked him, now looking at him. He nodded.

"Naruto. Out" He said. Said person started to protest, but then closed his mouth and slunked out. It seemed he had also noticed how serious the Hokage was.

"Now then. There are a few reasons that I want someone to watch him. First, there is his physical needs. I believe that you would be able to make sure nothing happens. You could also train him with your younger brother. He is another factor. It would be good for both Sasuke ans Naruto to have someone around there age to be with. We both know that they are lonely at the academy." I nod. After watching Sasuke a few times, I had noticed that. He seemed to stand on the side. Naruto too.

Despite the reasons that the hokage had given, I still had a worry. He knew that too.

"There is the political...issue of course." He began. "Entrusting the Kyuubi is a rather large risk. The Sharingan has some hold over the beast. While you might be able to stop it, you could also use its power and create destruction. But I trust you! Itachi, I believe that you would be able to help the village. I believe that this choice would be benefical. So, let me ask, do you accept this charge?" He finished. I stared at him.

"Hokage-sama, I am honored by the trust you place. I accept." I said. He smiles, and then calls for Naruto to come back in. This time, I carefully looked at him. There is a scrape on his hand. He favors his right foot. Despite this though, he seems cheerful. I look at his eyes and see some pain in there.

"Jii-chan! Why is he going to watch me?!" The boy complains.

"Because he is. I expect you to be nice." The hokage says. More like orders. After a bit of complaining, Naruto agrees.

"Hokage-sama. Is Naruto going to be moving in?" I ask. He thinks about it of awhile.

"I think thats up to Naruto."

"I'll move in! Oh...wait...where do you live?" I almost facepalm.

"I'm an Uchiha." I said.

"Um...so where?"

"The Uchiha compound." I replied. After living in the new house, we decided to gi back to the compound. It was so familiar, yet so haunting. After some cleaning, it almost seemed like nothing had happened. Almost. It was so much quieter, but it suited us.

I look back at Naruto, who still looks confused. I'm not sure if I should be amused or irritated. I sigh. "I'll show you, after we go to your house to get your stuff."

* * *

**A few hours later...**

I walked into my house, to be jumped on by Sasuke.

"Hi nii-san! Where were y- oh." He broke off. "It's you."

"YOU?!" Naruto shouts. I glance at the two of them. Somehow, I get the feeling that they aren't exactly friends...

"Nii-san, why is he here?"

"Um..he is going to live with us...so be nice, ok?" I said, Sasuke stares at me.

"WHAT?!" He shouts. I sigh. Hopefully, I could get them to become friends. Otherwise, my life was going to be living hell.

* * *

**Poor Itachi. **

**So, i introduced Naruto! Finally!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Last one for Itachi :D**

**PEOPLE! REVIEW PLEASE! Favs and Follows also are encouraging!**

* * *

**Itachi POV**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once, twice. When I opened my eyes, I prepared to deal with the two 11 year old boys.

"Naruto! Sasuke! Stop fighting already!" I shouted at them. They either didnt hear me, or decided to ignore me. I sighed and marched over to them.

We were at the Uchiha training field. I had asked them to spar, but now it was looking something like a catfight, but with boys.

I stopped in front of them, and pulled the two apart. I looked in both of their eyes, and cast a sharingan genjutsu on them. They went limp.

A minute later, I cancelled the genjutsu. The two shuddered and looked at me, slightly frightened.

"Now then, are you ready to listen?" They nodded vigorously and I smiled.

"Good. Now then, Naruto, work on accuracy. Sasuke, help him."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

I couldn't take it anymore. The second I left the two, they would fight or get in some kind of trouble. And I was leaving a lot. Danzo seemed more and more determind to keep me out of the village. Even my fellow ANBU members had realized that.

It was time to quit ANBU. I had been in it for about 5 years, three as a captain. My Mangekyo was getting stronger as I got practice from missions, and because of the scroll. I found out that the author of the scroll was the strongest man in our clan history, Uchiha Madara.

The scroll was written so that only an Uchiha was the Mangekyo could read it. In that way, Danzo couldn't have read it. It also had many protective barriers on it, making it practically indestructible.

It was useful, not only for the Mangekyo, but it also contained quite a bit of fire jutsus that weren't ordinarly used.

However, it didn't have everything. Since Madara wrote it, there was next to no current information. Which is why the other scroll was quite helpful. I couldn't say that I liked the writer though. It was Danzo. With the scroll, it talked about the truth of that night. How the clan was planning a coup d'etat. How Kakashi was given the mission to kill. It contained many things about the Uchiha clan, from the villages point of view. Everything was different. The higher konoha people didn't exactly like us.

The greatest thing though, was how I didn't know about it. Sure, I heard whipsers, now and then, but still. I was the son of the leader. What else did I not know, and would never know? How much of the Uchiha clan was what I though it was?

The Uchiha clan, huh? It has been about three years. As I remembered, I realized that in one week, it would mark the third year since everyone died. Everyone besides Sasuke and I.

Sasuke... Under Haya, he had learned how to use lightning jutsus. A reason that I had waited so long to quit was because of him. There wasn't anyone that I knew that would teach Sasuke lightning jutsus. Haya and Kakashi were both some of the strongest lightning users in Konoha. I didn't really know anyone from Kumogakure, so I wouldn't receive help from there.

By now, I had reached the Hokage's office. I knocked and entered. I guess I was lucky today. Danzo was in the room with the Hokage. It saved me the trip.

"Itachi? What do you need?" The Hokage asked. I saw Danzo watch me, trying to guess what I was going to do.

"Hokage-sama. I want to quit ANBU." I said

* * *

**Well, ending here. Next is kakashi. Does anyone have ideas for what to happen?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Story is up for adoption **


End file.
